


Can I help?

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mini-Fic, Pre-Relationship, Prompto has Anxiety, are they friends yet?, he’s intimidated by ignis, noct teases his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Prompto is convinced that Ignis doesn’t like him much, but he wants to be friends, so he tries to bridge the gap he believes is there by offering to help him cook.A short fic for my friend, Anna. ❤️
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Can I help?

Prompto was nervous, he’d spent enough time with Ignis now to not be scared of the man, but  _ it’s Ignis.  _ Royal advisor, retainer, lethal with daggers, all around badass Ignis Scientia - yeah, he was still nervous. He knocked on the door to his best friend's apartment, secretly hoping that the advisor wouldn’t be there. 

Ignis opened the door.

“Prompto, would you like to come in? Noct is through there,” he gestured towards the living room, where Noct was no doubt playing his video games. 

Prompto made a decision, he didn’t want to be nervous around Ignis anymore. “Something smells good, whatcha making, Iggy?” 

Ignis’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, he was not used to Prompto being so interested in him. It was the norm for the blond to go quiet around him, then liven back up once he was with Noct, but he’d now managed to surprise him. 

“A simple garula sirloin stew and potatoes,” dropping his voice to a stage whisper, he continued, “can’t have any vegetables on show or our dear prince won’t touch it.” 

Prompto chuckled at the obvious struggle between Ignis and Noct where vegetables were concerned. He did love Iggy’s cooking, and he had been cooking his own food for a while now, since his parents were rarely around. Prom decided to try to build a connection with the advisor over food and cooking. 

“Can I help? I’m not too bad in the kitchen.” 

Ignis’s surprise only became more obvious, but he didn’t refuse the offer, “alright, if you can cut up these,” he pushed a bowl of vegetables across the counter, he continued in a whisper “very small, so they all but melt into the stew, that would be perfect.” 

Prompto stared at him, mouth wide as he realised that Ignis was incredibly clever and knew how to get nutrition into the fussy royal sat gaming in the other room. 

“Remind me to never underestimate you, Igster,” he joked as he set about his task, quickly chopping up onions and carrots into tiny cubes. He knew he was being watched, so made sure to be careful and thorough. Once finished, he slid the bowl, now filled with small pieces of onions and carrots, back to Ignis. He glanced at it, nodded his approval at Prompto and poured the veggies into the stew. 

“Fine job, Prompto. I shall have to ask you for help at some point in the future. You’ll be joining us on the journey to Altissia in a few days, it would be good to have another person who’s handy in the kitchen. If that’s okay, of course?” He looked over at Prompto for an answer. 

“Oh yeah, sure! I’ll happily help you, friends who travel together, cook together, or something like that.” He joked, instantly regretting his words. 

Ignis merely smiled, “we’ve been friends for a little while now Prompto, I’d appreciate the help.” 

Prompto felt silly for just a moment, he’d been nervous for no reason around Ignis,  _ well done Prompto, 1 for anxiety, 0 for you,  _ he thought to himself quickly, before helping serve the meal and get Noct’s attention. His best friend didn’t seem surprised to find him in the kitchen. 

Noct whispered to him, “you two friends yet, or are you still terrified of Iggy?” 

“I was not!” Prompto answered loudly, swatting his friend round the head playfully. 


End file.
